


A Bit of a Stretch

by ssironstrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Fucking, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut with plot if you squint hard enough, Steve is a cool guy, Sub!Stephen, Switching, Tony is old, Yoga, and having sex on every surface of it, and it's getting real tired, and stephen in tight pants, and too stubborn to admit it, but she aint here, he has to, in the most random places, just kidding i do know her, literally just an excuse to write some yoga sex, magic restraints, of putting up with them, pretend civil war never happened, stephen is a little shit, surprise! bdsm elements, the sanctum is a sassy bitch, they Fuck so much, tops and bottoms? idk her, yes stephen uses a pocket dimension for lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssironstrange/pseuds/ssironstrange
Summary: In celebration of reaching 1,000 followers, have some shameless smut!! It's literally just Tony being horny while Stephen tries to teach him some yoga. Thats about all the plot there is.Chapters will be pretty short. RIP.





	1. Chapter 1

To his credit, Tony had legitimately been trying to follow along. There was just only so much he could take of watching Stephen Strange in sinfully tight spandex and lycra twist and bend his deliciously lithe body, spotlit by the early afternoon sunlight beaming in from a large roof window. Tony had many weaknesses, it wasn’t any big secret nor was he particularly ashamed of that fact. But Stephen? Stephen was his weakest point.

Five minutes in and the sorcerer acting as yogi managed to break Tony’s resolve.  
A new record.

 

* * *

 

It had all started Saturday morning, waking up with muscles screaming in stiff protest from some of the more interesting positions Stephen had twisted him into the night before, lower back the worst of all. The smug and satisfied grin stretched on Stephen’s thick lips from his complaints already grated his nerves, but then he had the  _ audacity _ to bring up not only his age but lack of flexibility. Pained back or not, he couldn’t just allow the man to get away with such insults. Thus, that morning was wasted away shoving Stephen’s face down into the pillows with Tony’s name on his lips as his sacred mantra.

Which left him in even more pain, and Stephen impossibly arrogant as he moved about with such liquid grace.

By Sunday, Tony was so sore he could barely bring himself to get out of bed, let alone walk. But Tony was a stubborn man, and no amount of teasing from his boyfriend or teammates was going to slow him down. At least until Steve found him stuck on the floor of his lab, back spasming every time he had tried to get up. For all the strength and muscle packed into the super soldier, it still amazed Tony just how gentle the man could be as he finely showcased by delicately helping Stark onto his feet, and keeping a firm but careful hold of him when his legs threatened to crumble beneath him.

Being carried bridal style out of his lab, across the compound, and to the medbay in Captain America’s arms was amongst the least proud of his moments. And the one that made him finally  _ consider _ taking Stephen up on all his offers of yoga lessons. It was the snickering and the looks served by the rest of the team that had him actually making the decision.

“Thank you, Captain. I believe I can handle it from here.” Stephen’s voice was dripping with cockiness as he sauntered into the room where Steve had been swapping out ice packs for hot pads every twenty minutes or so while Tony laid in humiliated silence.

“You really need to take it easy on him, Doc.” Steve commented,  _ almost _ sounding sincere about that, until he kept speaking. “He’s not as young as he used to be.” And Tony could  _ hear _ the shit-eating grin.

“Fuck you, Rogers.” Tony spat as the man jogged out of his reach, laughing and clapping Stephen’s shoulder on his way by him.

“I believe that’s his job, Tony.”

Once the door slid shut, Stephen advanced on the bed Stark was confined to on his belly, face buried in crossed arms. Shirtless, Stephen could see just how taut his back was, straining to let go of tension even beneath the cold ice packs. Those were moved to the bedside table to give him access to the full expanse of the canvas of beautiful bronzed skin, flawless even with a battlefield of scars. Trembling fingers pressed against chilled skin and muscle and magic lit his anatomy from the inside to better pinpoint the areas of strain and inflammation. That same magic was guided to those very areas, sinking into muscles and tendons and the very cells themselves. Yellow-orange aurora  danced across the surface of his skin under the guidance of one of those shaky hands, digits bending and twisting into different gestures as he did. Tony groaned deep from his chest as the tension began to leave and the pain slowly faded away.

“Noon tomorrow, my place. We’re not doing this again.” Stephen chided gently, the glow of his magic dissolving into nothingness.

“Or you could like, maybe not twist me into a pretzel when you fuck me?” Tony rolled over, then sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed with Stephen between them. The corners of Stephen’s lips twitched in amusement, but he managed to retain the overall stoic look he pinned Tony beneath.

“And deny you the chance to beg me so pretty again? Not a chance, love.”

Tony sighed with clear defeat and leaned forward to plant his head against Stephen’s chest, noticing his robes had a lingering smoky, frankincense scent still clinging to them. Strange wrapped his arms about him, his long, unsteady fingers pushing into his thick hair at the back of his head.

“Sorry to pull you away from Kamar-Taj. I told them not to contact you.”

Stephen’s brows crawled upwards just a bit, actually surprised at just how perceptive Stark was. It proved to be an always welcome surprise, all those little details he managed to pay attention to. His hands glided forward to cup Tony’s face and tilted his head up.

“It’s alright. Partially my fault, anyway.” Stephen hunched down to steal a lingering kiss from his lips. “Take it easy for the rest of the day, hm? Sit in  _ chairs, _ not the floor.” Strange gave his cheek a firm, playful pat.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday at noon, Tony walked into the Sanctum without so much as knocking; the building itself had a sort of sentience and thankfully Tony ended up on it’s good side if only by association with Stephen. It gave him virtually unfettered access - as long as it was in a mood to comply.

“Where’s Stephen?” He asked to… well, the building. Tony had sort of given up being shocked by any of the oddities that came with Stephen. They were endless, so it was easier just to accept that nothing was ever going to make sense. Instead of an answer, the Sanctum did what it did best by fucking all logic and reason and the very laws of physics to bend and shape itself at will so that with jarring abruptness, Tony found himself stumbling right into the sorcerer in an entirely different room. Strange caught him, holding his biceps until he got his footing again.

“It’s been a bit cheeky today.”

“Apparently.” Tony straightened himself, finally giving Stephen a once over, noticing he wasn’t in his usual deep-sea blue robes.   
From his slender shoulders hung a long tank top, probably about a size too big, white with thin navy horizontal stripes. Black pants which had to be either spandex or lycra, or both, hugging his every slight curve and defining the muscles of his thighs and ass so very clearly. They stopped below the knee, leaving the rest of his legs and feet bare. He noticed, too, there was no outline of briefs to be seen, which he gave silent thanks to whatever gods might have been listening. His hair hadn’t been styled, the downy soft black streaked with silvery-gray looking particularly inviting to run his fingers through with the gentle waves. Frankly, he had no right to look so good in something so simple. Stephen gave him a brief but judging look as well, holding Tony out at arms length.

“What in the name of the Vishanti are you wearing?”

“You said to wear something comfortable! Pajamas are comfortable!” Tony defended, glancing down at himself. He wore a _very_ old Iron Maiden shirt that was probably at some point in its life black, but now a distressed and washed out gray, featuring a hole cut into the chest where the arc reactor would have once peeked through, but now just exposed the scarred flesh of where it used to be. Baggy pants covered in cartoon Iron Man print covered his lower half, and sneakers finished it off.   
Stephen just sighed and let go of his arms.

“Shoes and socks off. I’ve already got you a mat and water bottle,” _Since you forgot to bring one like I specifically asked_ , Tony could hear the unspoken words in his tone and he had to suppress a smirk. “Start with some basic stretching as you would before a spar while I get set up.”

Tony stepped on the heel of each shoe to slip his feet out and hopped as he pulled the socks off, both left by the door as he walked across the old hardwood flooring that appeared to be freshly polished. Bare feet stood on the slight cushion of  the mat centered in the room six feet or so behind Stephens.

“So what was this room before it was cleared out?” Tony asked, starting some arm stretches and looking around. It was small in comparison to most of the rooms here, no bigger than an average bedroom. There was a large window on the roof and a couple of smaller circular ones high on the wall. Without any artificial lighting, it made for a somewhat dim room as the dark wood of the floors absorbed what light did shine through. Stephen, crouched before a portable speaker his phone was docked on, shrugged while flipping through various screens.

“Storage, I assume. Perhaps an herb nursery given the indirect lighting. It was empty when I took over.” With music chosen and the volume adjusted to drown out the silence but not his own voice, he stood and took his place on his own mat to start similar stretches.

Tony couldn’t help an eye roll from the cliche music chosen. Some soothing new age bullshit. He knew better than to comment on it, though. It wasn’t particularly Stephen’s genre of choice, so it must have had some actual importance to the routine.

“I’ll lead you through it first so you know what you’re supposed to be doing. The second time I’ll talk you through it while fixing your posture. As hard as it is for you, you need to drop every bit of your usual attitude,” A piercing gaze came over Stephen’s shoulder and Tony snapped his mouth shut from the protest about to slip out. “This is as much about mind as it is body. Understand?” Tony nodded. Stephen smiled softly. “Good. Go ahead and sit, legs crossed.”

 

* * *

 

So it started. First was the breathing and clearing the mind, which Tony found next to impossible. Every time he managed to shove one thought away, another would pop up into its place. He had about sixteen different projects in the lab begging for his attention, the schematics for each of them clear as day in his mind. There was paperwork upon paperwork that needed filled out and signed for the company, memos from Pepper he needed to read over, and, at last count, five voicemails to listen to. How on earth was he supposed to just… clear his mind? The mat was uncomfortable and he fidgeted, shifting which leg was crossed over which or fingers rolling the fabric of his pants between them (and noting that he needed a manicure soon - his hands were a little rough.)

It was almost a form of torture for a man like him always, constantly, forever on the go, on the move, thinking ten steps ahead, planning for twenty, to try and just _sit_ _still_ and _not think._

Stephen noticed it, his sigh hinting at his irritation.

“Focus on your breaths. Occupy your thoughts with the sensation of your lungs filling, the sound of the exhale. Think of your blood laden with oxygen being carried to every fibre of muscle, driving away residual tension.” Eyes of sea glass fluttered open, and Stephen smiled a small smile to see Tony actually following along, his eyes closed, head dipped down slightly, taking in slow and steady breaths. Maybe they would actually get through this successfully.

With Tony focused, Stephen continued. A couple of side opening, reaching stretches flowing into a hip-opening King Pigeon pose, then down into Child’s pose. And there was about when Tony lost the war on his focus. Stephen on his knees, torso folded over towards the floor, which had his rear just… there on display in front of him. He might have been able to pull himself together, but no. Stephen came up to all fours, still talking through the instruction of what to do, and started alternating between Cat and Cow pose; arching his spine upwards and then pulling it back down to dip, head back and ass out. Tony gave up trying to follow along and just sat there staring and palming the swelling erection against the left side of his thigh.

Stephen went into Downward Dog and that was it for Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

He was still talking about the pose, masking what little noise his bare feet made against the floor and for once Tony managed to actually startle the sorcerer when he grabbed his hips and the pressed cloth-bound rise in his pants against his marvelous ass. Stephen jerked gently from the unexpected touch, then just sighed loud and heavy. “Honestly, you are  _ the worst _ sometimes.” He began to bring his torso up and Tony moved a hand to his back, stopping him about halfway up. Stephen craned his neck around, glaring at his grinning boyfriend. Tony knew better than to push him when he glared like  _ that. _ It was the look of  _ Keep it up and I’ll dropkick you into the next dimension _ . So, his hand moved, back to his hip, and Stephen came to stand upright again. 

With his ass held firmly in place, Stephen arched his back inward to let his shoulders rest against his chest while long arms raised and curled around the back of Tony’s neck. It put him on stretched display and Tony was drinking it in over Stephen’s shoulder, grinding against his taut ass. Tony kissed the gray at his temple, hands sliding sluggishly over the rise of his hips and down to his thighs.

“Mmm,” Stephen rolled back into the grinding. “Well, it was worth a try. Guess you’ll just have to be old and crippled every time I fuck you.” His grin was smug and devious.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.” Tony growled against his head, fingers biting into the stretched fabric around his thighs.

“Me? Are you sure about that?” Stephen leaned to the side a bit to get a better look at him. “Because it seems to be you who ends up paying,  _ old man _ .”

Stephen gasped and winced as a hand flew into his hair and wrenched his head back with carefully controlled strength. Exhileration blossomed in his chest, sent sparks coursing through his veins, and had the smoldering heat burning in his groin combust into a blazing inferno. There was a clatter that followed the movement of Tony’s foot and the serene music stopped, which left only the empty silence of the room and the two of them. Stephen might have stumbled forward from the rough shove, but the vice grip on his hair kept him balanced for a couple of steps until his chest hit the wall, followed by his face pressed sideways against it.

Rapid, ragged breaths against wooden panels hit his ears at twice the volume.

“Careful, lover.” Stephen still mocked even as his cheek was squashed against the wall. “Don’t want to strain yourself.” His chuckle was cut off by a sharp, echoing crack and his own voice pitching into a yelp. Raw, stinging pain erupted over his right buttocks and he sucked in a hissed breath through clenched teeth as Tony let his palm glide over the smooth lycra where he’d hit, that thin layer of fabric offering almost no protection.

“You were saying?” Tony said against his ear, voice low and husky and thrilling. God, he loved getting him riled up.

“Hhhn… gonna break—mmhh—your feeble, _ old _ han—” Cool air rushed over the angry red handprint briefly as the skin-tight pants were ripped down with frankly surprising speed followed by three rapid  _ smacks _ that cut through the air like a razor’s edge, overpowered only by his own cries that reverberated clear down the hall. Strength fled his knees and they buckled forward, slamming against the wall. Stephen was quietly thankful for the fist in his hair from keeping him from crumpling to the floor instead.

“Stand _ up _ .” The command in his voice had Stephen’s cock twitching, yearning for freedom and touch and friction. With a unsteady breath, he got his feet beneath him and pulled his knees away from the wall to stand again. Slowly, the hold in his hair relaxed and his hand slipped down to the back of his neck to hold instead. Just as he opened his mouth for another broken, teasing remark, Tony rubbed over the glowing welts again, now thrice as sensitive. Stephen wasn’t even sure  _ what _ the noise was that escaped his mouth in place of words; a mixture of a gasp, whimper, and moan all wrapped up into one. Tony leaned forward again and Stephen felt the heat of his breath against the back of his ear that had his skin prickling with goosebumps, then came his tongue slithering against the lobe, curling and pulling it between waiting teeth. Stephen hardly even realized he was groaning.

Sucking and pulling against it, Tony let the earlobe pop free. “Gonna behave and stop mouthing off now?”

“ _ You _ are the one wh—”  **_Whack!_ ** Even harder than the first slap, Tony hissed out a curse from the sting that caused his own hand, but he didn’t relent. Five more in swift succession. Stephen wailed through the first three before choking on his own voice. Once more his knees wobbled and failed, but Tony was prepared this time and held him firm to keep them from crashing against the wall again. The now throbbing hand came around to rest against Stephen’s chest while the one at his neck released to wrap around his middle and slowly Tony lowered the both of them down to the floor, Stephen onto his aching knees where he sat with a boneless slouch. Tony took entirely too much pleasure in pushing him to this point… even if it meant the abuse of his own hand.

“Christ, Stephen, look at you.” Tony peered over his shoulder at the clear outline of his aching erection.

“ _ Please _ , Tony…” Stephen begged in not quite a whisper, squeezing shut eyes damp with tears of pain. Scarred fingers twitched and curled where they rested against his thighs, fighting the urge to finish peeling the pants down and fucking his own hand. He’d get worse than bruising spanks for that, though. But then again, the punishment was half the fun.

Tony’s fingers danced across painful reddened welts of his bared ass and Stephen fell forward a few inches, whimpering. “Please  _ what, _ Stephen?”

There was a lingering moment of hesitation as Stephen fought against a moan as fingers continued reigniting the sharp, stinging pain and he swallowed down a mouthful of saliva that apparently started to pool.

“ _Please fuck me,_ ” He pushed back against Tony’s touch and inhaled short and sharp. “I want your cock in me, Tony.  _ Please _ .” The words tumbled from his mouth, breathless and full of desperation. Tony already had his bottoms pushed down to his knees, hand around the cock Stephen was begging so beautifully for. With a little effort, Stephen’s pants were tugged down as well and he sighed the moment his prick bounced free.

“You’re so good, baby,” Tony crooned lovingly and Stephen released a trembling, satisfied breath. “Get me the lube, then, you needy  _ slut _ .”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo i haven't touched this in forever. i've since crossed 2k followers!!  
> here's a very very short chapter with more to come >:)

    Stephen was hasty and clumsy opening the pocket dimension with excessively shaking hands and broken concentration. In fact, it took a few tries to actually get it open; the first two foiled when Tony decided right at that moment to rub his prick against Stephen’s needy hole.

 _Finally,_ he managed to open a small rift in reality to a small dimension, devoid of anything but dim, spell-woven light and his own personal items. Tony never asked how it was created, or if it already was there and Stephen simply made use of it. It didn’t matter much to him except for the convenience of their sex life. Stephen reached into the void and rummaged for a few seconds before his hand withdrew clutching a small black bottle with some elegant red lettering on the label. For now, his dimensional storage compartment was closed and Stephen stretched his arm back to hand off the bottle to Tony.

    “Nah, I don’t think so. You want it so bad, you open yourself up.”

    Stephen groaned and pushed himself backward in hopes of a cock still being there to rub against, but there was none. Tony simply could not stop himself from grinning from ear to ear.

    “And I want to see your face while you do it. C’mon, back to your mat.”

    Very carefully, Tony helped him off the floor and onto his feet to walk over to the soft foam mat, strikingly cobalt blue against the dark wood flooring. Just as carefully, Stephen was eased down onto it and laid onto his back. Tony retrieved the foam block that he had apparently meant to use for part of the yoga routine but now was used to prop Stephen’s head up. Strong hands ripped the skin-tight pants down impossibly long, pale legs but kept them secured around his ankles. For all the fighting he had put up, Stephen was now like soft putty in Tony’s hands; pliable to his every whim.

    “Can you…?” The exaggerated tremor of his hands made even a task as simple as twisting off a cap nearly impossible. Tony smiled, grasped the bottle just below Stephen’s hand, and twisted the top off to set to the side. Then the bottle itself, after tugging it from slender fingers and earning a soft whimper from the sorcerer.

    “In a moment, baby,” Tony reassured as he placed a hand on each thigh and dragged them upwards little by little, kneading and squeezing as they moved. Stephen’s breaths deepened, his cock twitched and dripped sticky strings of precum into the coarse salt-and-pepper hairs. “I know that greedy hole of yours can’t wait to be stuffed and filled, but it’s just gonna have to.”

    Another pathetic noise crawled out of Stephen’s throat when Tony’s touch was withdrawn. There was a quiet shift of fabric as Tony finished pushing the (ridiculous) pajama bottoms down to his knees, then tugged them off his legs completely. Stephen had little time to admire, as Tony was already crawling over his prone form until he was sat on his chest. His girthy cock nestled in the dip between pectoral muscles where slick precum steadily dribbled and pooled. The scent of Tony’s arousal—warm and sweet, tangy and metallic all at once; a smell he could practically taste on the back of his tongue—hung thick and heavy in the air. Stephen was positive he could get drunk on it. He had to swallow down the saliva gathering in his mouth once again.

    Tony didn’t need any sort of sorcery or superhuman powers to know the thoughts at the forefront of Stephen’s mind. The man’s face and body said it all.

    “You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you, baby?” Tony crooned as he threaded his fingers into Stephen’s soft hair, gentle and loving.

    His head tipped into the touch. “Yes,” Stephen breathed out and raised his pale gaze to meet eyes the color of antique medicine bottles. They crinkled at the edges from the dark cheshire smile that followed. “Please,” Stephen’s desperation oozed out of the very word.

    Tony raised up onto his knees and grasped his cock at the base, then guided it forward towards awaiting lips. As Stephen began to move his head forward, that tender hand tangled in his hair closed into a tight fist. Mere centimeters away from his mouth, Tony paused and hovered while Stephen tugged against his hold to try and bring himself closer.

    “I didn’t say you could have it, now did I?”

    Stephen a let whine rip from his throat. Tony grinned wider.

    The fist relaxed when Stephen did and Tony moved closer to prod the head against obediently closed lips, then smeared his slick like lip balm against them. They twitched and quivered with the want to open and welcome the drooling cock inside.

    “My God, you can barely keep it together,” Tony chuckled quietly. “And that is precisely why you are my slut. Isn’t that right?”

    “Yes,” Stephen took the opportunity to lick his lips and bit back a groan.

    “Yes, _what?_ ” The word was emphasized with a firm smack from his dick against a sharp cheek.

    “Yes, Daddy,” He gasped and Tony felt a shudder course through his slender body.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tell me, baby,” Tony tapped the head of his cock against Stephen’s cheek. “what you love about my dick. Then, maybe, I’ll let you suck it.”

 

Stephen breathed steadily through his nose, trying so hard to keep himself grounded and stay obedient but good God it was hard when that utterly delicious prick was hovering around his mouth begging to be licked and sucked and lodged in his throat. He was salivating at the very thought of the taste.

 

“I lo— _ mmf! _ ” Tony shoved inside his mouth as soon as it had opened enough and Stephen groaned around it, forcing his tongue to stay still until he was told otherwise.

 

“You  _ what? _ Gonna have to speak up,” The grin Tony wore was pure evil, Stephen thought.

 

He tried, Tony had to give him credit for that. The sorcerer mumbled and muttered around his cock while spit dripped down his chin. Not a bit of it was at all coherent. Just to make it worse, Tony pushed forward a few times purely to gag him as he tried to speak and didn’t allow him to jerk back as was his instinct to do. With a chuckle, Tony pulled his hips back and his cock from Stephen’s mouth and delighted in the sharp inhale he took.

 

“I changed my mind. Gonna fuck your throat. Take some good deep breaths, baby.”

 

Stephen nodded and shuddered. Aside from Tony’s hands wrapped around his neck, it was one of his favorite things. Lungs were filled deep and slow repeatedly until his throat was relaxed and blood thoroughly oxygenated. Eyes of winter frost coating pine needles raised, pupils dilated and lust heavy in his gaze.

 

“Hands on me,” Tony commanded and Stephen obeyed, each hand grasping at bronze hips. “What’re your safewords?”

 

“Two taps to slow down, three to stop—or if my hands fall.”

 

Tony nodded once. “Open up.”

 

Lips were licked and he opened his mouth wide. Once more Tony’s cock slipped inside, heavy on his tongue. Stephen inhaled a deep breath through his nose and the head pushed into his throat. His eyes watered as the rest of it slid down his esophagus until his nose bumped against the coarse hairs at the base of his dick. A warm hand glided from Stephen’s hair, to his cheek, then slipped under his chin to hold and press against his throat. The motion started smooth; slowly dragging out enough for him to suck in a quick breath, then carefully pushing in again. Gradually, Tony increased his speed until he thrusted into his throat as he might his ass with weighty balls slapping against Stephen’s chin.

 

Guttural, throaty noises were involuntarily dragged out of Stephen, tears streamed down the sides of his face and dampened the gray at his temples. Saliva dribbled along his jaw and neck while shaking fingers bit into the hips they held. Tony’s cock retreated as Stephen’s face started turning from red to purple, each time the sorcerer gasped in ragged breaths that hurt his lungs and had his leaking prick twitching. Only enough oxygen was allowed in. Just barely enough that Stephen wouldn’t pass out before the cock was lodged in his throat once more. The hand at his neck squeezed and Stephen’s eyes rolled back. If he could have, he would have moaned. Instead there was only the lewd, wet slaps and his quiet gurgling gags along with Tony’s panted breaths.

 

It was a strange sort of natural high, floating on the precipice of unconsciousness, the lack of oxygen, the burn and strain of both lungs and throat, and the ever-increasing arousal. Stephen would have done this every day if he had the physical capability. As he didn’t, this was quite the pleasant treat. Tony had taken a while to come around to actually trying it, reluctant to engage in something so risky with someone he loved.

 

Oh, but once he had, there was no turning back.

 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed, eyes glued on Stephen’s face below. “You look so amazing choking on my cock. Feels so good.” The hand squeezed again, harder and longer.

 

Stephen’s vision grayed, the strength in his hands fled as they started to slide from hips to thighs. Just as he was about to surrender to the nothingness pulling him under, Tony released his grip and pulled out. Air rushed harshly into his lungs, then violently coughed back out between each rough gasp.

 

“Eyes on me, baby,” Tony groaned softly, the sight of Stephen in such a state damn near as good as actually fucking him.

 

Stephen looked up, vision blurred by tears and fading out around the edges. He winced as he was shoved forward onto his prick again. It took only a few more short bucks, then Stephen watched Tony bite down on his lip and moan out his orgasm. The cock pulsed in his throat, warm cum slithering down into his belly. After a final little shudder, Tony pulled out from his tight throat and Stephen sucked in desperately needed breath through his nose while suckling what little cum was still left inside the softening cock—at least until he was yanked back painfully by his hair.

 

“Naughty boy,” Tony huffed out breathless laughter. “I didn’t say you could have a taste.”

 

Stephen dragged his tongue over swollen lips as damp glacier-cold eyes snapped upwards where Tony could see the fire burning within their haunting depths. His smile was deceivingly coquettish, enough to lull Tony into a false sense of security enough to release the grasp on his hair. The very second he released, Stephen’s fingers curled into the appropriate, shaking gestures against tanned skin.

 

Tony was flipped and on his back against the floor before he had the time to realize Stephen was up to something. Confused, and somewhat dazed, Tony watched Stephen push himself up.

 

“And I didn’t say this was an invitation to come over and fuck me.” Stephen croaked out from wrecked vocal cords while puffy lips spread into a devious grin. He snatched the bottle of lube Tony had set aside, then slowly got onto his feet.

 

Softly glowing restraints of tingling magic pinned Tony helplessly against the floor. A hardened gaze followed his lover’s every move as though silently seething from the sudden switch. There was no real bite behind them—if anything it ignited his desire to blaze even hotter.

 

“Stephen…” Tony’s voice carried an unsaid warning. Stephen settled a rather unimpressed gaze upon him, then popped open the bottle.

 

He coated his cock with slick, shaking hands. Slow and deliberate. “I believe we were about to go into downward dog?” Stephen released the bottle and it stayed suspended in the air. His wrist rolled, and Tony followed. Gradually he was positioned, much to his protesting, until his ass was hiked in the air, knees slightly bent, and arms extended forward with palms pressed to the floor.

 

“See, doesn’t that feel good on your back?”

 

Tony hated to indulge him, cocky as he was at the moment. But, it actually did feel rather nice as his spine aligned and stretched. “Yes.” He muttered.

 

A sharp gasp was sucked in through his teeth as Stephen pushed two slippery fingers inside his presented backside without so much as a hint of a warning. Part of him was grateful for the magic currently holding his body in place. Tony was fairly certain he would have collapsed right out of the pose otherwise.

 

Those fingers wiggled slightly. “You’re rather loose today. Has Barnes been fucking you again?”

 

“No.” Tony swallowed hard.

 

“You know I don’t mind if he does, though I’d like to watch.” Stephen pushed down against the engorged and sensitive prostate. 

 

Tony gritted his teeth and held back the moan. “It wasn’t him.”

 

“Then who?” Shaking digits rubbed against it, over and over, until Stephen could feel Tony trembling beneath him. Until he couldn’t bite back his groans and whines of a delicious mixture of pleasure-pain. He knew just how maddening it was, given the fact Tony liked to do this very thing to him.

 

“No one! I used that new vibrator!” Tony cried out, squirming against the magic that held him in place. “Jesus, _fuck_ , stop, Stephen!”

 

Although it wasn’t his safeword, Stephen withdrew his fingers. “Back into cat pose, now.” With a wave, Tony’s knees lowered to the floor, his hands walking back until they were beneath his shoulders, and back rounded. “And cow again.” Tony’s back dipped and ass raised. “Good.” Stephen murmured and lowered to his knees behind him.

 

Tony was fairly certain he saw stars when Stephen buried all seven inches inside of him in one smooth shove.


End file.
